


Fevered nights at the Shirogane's

by That_F8ngirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All look, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Brother/Brother Incest, Just flirting tho, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's minor suggestions about Keith/Romelle as well as Shiro/ Keith/Romelle but you don't read it, no touch, the sex is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/pseuds/That_F8ngirl
Summary: They need to take the edge off somehow, even if it's just by looking. (And maybe a little bit more.)
Relationships: (implied and not even)
Kudos: 5





	Fevered nights at the Shirogane's

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

The thrill is killing them. Has been, for the past years. Shiro looks at him (all the time) and sees his own chin. His eyes. The curve of the cheekbone. He sees his same hand dimples as the two fingers dip and a ragged breath ghosts the room. Outside. the party is in full swing. Even tho this is their house, no one thinks in looking for them. Never do.

Shiro grips himself and the chin dimple mirrors his in a punctuation when Keith opens his pretty lips to moan him. For him.

He grips himself and he's so fucking hard, gods.

The little shit opens his legs so he can see better. The fingers are up to the knuckle and Shiro moans his little brother's name. Even their voices sound alike, fuck.

"Keith..." the sound gets lost on the edm music at the other side of their flimsy closet door.  
But Keith's smiles before throwing his head back, a show of throat and clavicle.

Shiro needs to bite there. To mark. Fuck, that Romelle girl had been all over Keith tonight. Shiro would fuck his brother in front of everyone if he had to. Would fuck them both.

But he can't. Fuck anyone. And that's why he's about to cum, even tho no one but he himself has laid hands over his cock.

"Wish I were this close to my sibling" people say when they see them together, and don't even know, Shiro delights himself, how close him and Keith truly are

Shiro sees how Keith adds another finger in for him, and the pleasured whine is so soft...  
He never actually touched, but god, he always wanted to.

"Curl them up for me" his voice is hoarser now, this close.  
"Come and do it yourself"

And the party is in full swing; he could just take his arm. Drag himself inside. No one would know. And he would finally feel Keith writhe beneath him, and not just from this distance.

"I can't, you know I can't"

Fucking himself, Keith's cock slaps wet on his abdomen.

"You don't have to come here. I would go there. Do it myself. Sit over you and- ah! And make you fuck me silly"

Shiro used to think that he would get /this/ over. That it was a fase. Teen hormones and all.

But at 24, his 21 year old brother continues to hold his gaze, unlike any other he'd met. 

And with every year, they don't make it any easier either.

Because summer holidays are this.  
Keith, kissing him too close to mouth. Sharing showers after swimming pools and ball games. And parties. Many, many parties.. 

"God, baby" Keith's voice breaks and Shiro sees how he has curled his fingers after all. "I wish I had you here, close."  
"I'm here, Kee."  
"Need you closer" He opens grey eyes so much like his own, and after another thrust of fingers, starts coming apart, Shiro watching it all unfold, cock hurting from arousal and edge.

" _Shirou- Taka-_ ahh!"

Cum shots up all the way up Keith's throat, pecs and belly, dibbling down in a transparent, gooey mess till the juncture of his hip and thigh. 

With the other hand, Shiro pulls at his hair and groans along his baby brother.

"God. So much, you came so much"  
"Keith smiles sweetly, tiredly... smile that breaks when he sees Shiro's still hard cock in his hand. "Nooo. No no. Did I do something wrong?"

He knows he hasn't. Just wants to hear it.

"You think this" he draws the hand over his cock twice, stopping just before coming, "is bc you did something wrong, Kethy?"

Clumsy, Keith gets up from the couch he'd been showing himself onto, and walked slowly to him.

"What can I do?"  
Shiro can't stop looking; the shiny eyes, black tousle of hair and glistening cum of Keith's belly.

He jerks and grips again.  
Keith looks down.  
Shiro has Keith's messy and untouched cock by his face..

"Want some, big bro?"  
His smile is knives.

A finger dances slowly and prettily over the mess of cum on his chest, stopping over his right nipple. It makes him jerk, and cock twitch with interest.  
Shiro gasps and looks down. He's dripping, and it hurts in the best way possible. He could cum by just a breath of lips.

"Mmmmmmm"

"Here" Keith's lubed up finger lifts Shiro's chin as the other presses wet cum over barely parted lips. He tastes dimmed salt.

Shiro shakes his head, but to himself and how weak he is.

"Imagine this is just a nice dessert." Keith's voice trickles deep into Shiro's core. His thumb is pressing lovingly against the corner of the lips. "Like that cream you fed me three years ago. Or the strawberry sauce I gave of you when I was sixteen." Memories come flowing and Shiro opens his mouth. " _This is so good, Shiro. Open up!_ ". 

The voice Keith uses _**outside**_ works like a charm. Instinctual, Shiro opens full.

Keith's fingers touch his tongue and Shiro's lost from there.

Taking Keith's waist with both warm hands, he sucks the finger dry, and hums.  
When Keith's taste disappears, he chases it where he knows there's more; where the limit is shy enough from what can be the worst mistake of their lives.

"Shiro, your tongue, fuck-"  
Open mouthed, Shiro kisses clean and sloppily Keith's torso, tongue tipping the nipple piercing that lays untouched by all. Dips his head and never touching Keith's cock, he licks, eating at every rest of cum over his brother's body.

"I can't fathom your taste. Wish you'd made more." His voice seems unrecognizable to Shiro himself, but doesn't care. Just feeds from Keith's gasps.

"Such greedy older brother." He looks down at Shiro's still untouched cock. "Need to share some." And taking a hand from his waist, Keith presses Shiro's index and middle finger over the shiny head that, with the smallest rub, starts to seep cum, shivering up the whole of Shiro into an ecstasy pain.  
Immediately, Keith puts Shiro's fingers on his mouth and tongues them wetter; Shiro, jerking off in low grunts, shines them both in gloss.

Breathing hard, Shiro looks up at his unexpected work, and knows he would never be forgetting the image in front of him.

His own cum that has landed on Keith's cock, now drips between the fingers as Keith finishes fucking into his hand, cock closer to Shiro's face than ever, ever, before.

The flaps of the opened shirt flies around, and Keith grips the previously lubed hand on Shiro's shoulders hard as he comes, ruining his brother's shirt even more.

And just like that, the fever dream stops. The remnants, a white shirt transparent and pants absolutely ruined, and two bodies that keep aching.

They sigh into each other.

Sticky, wobbly, and grinning so big, Keith sits open legged on Shiro's equally messed up lap, soft cocks just **this** from grazzing.  
Shiro's heart wears on his sleeve.

Inevitably, feels his hands go where they always end up landing: his waist.  
Keith's forearms rests over his shoulders, hands clasping behind Shiro's nape.

All around them, the smell of sweet liquor, cum and sweat. They lean on, never really touching.

"What does this remind you of?" Keith's voice sounds tiredly teasing and soft. He moves the legs in a twitch to direct the question at their pose.

"Mmm." Shiro feels how Keith's cum started to cold out over his chest and only wants to end with the space between them. He doesn't. "Summer of 20XX. You were 14 and lost your swim trunks on the sea. We were far away from shore."

Keith's laugh is so sweet, Shiro starts to melt.

"You took yours to give them to me, but a wave pushed me against-."  
"Me."  
Keith's hair has gotten longer. It lays prettily tousled over his shoulders.  
"Barely knew how to swim and..." Keith's voice trails off.  
Shiro squeezes over the warm skin there.  
"And I got you."  
"You took yours to give them to me, but a wave pushed me against-."  
"Me."  
Keith's hair has gotten longer. It lays prettily tousled over his shoulders.  
"Barely knew how to swim and..." Keith's voice trails off.  
Shiro squeezes over the warm skin there.  
"And I got you."

A warm chuckle turns into grim downing. Looking at each other, both hold their breaths.  
And they start peeling off...

Nothing would ever be easy. (They'll never be.)

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, guys.  
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
